


when you give me those ocean eyes

by shrekiejuice



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Mama, im bad at tags, mentions of noor, robbe is sick, robbe loves sander, sander loves robbe, sander takes care of him, short oneshot, sooo many pet names, they're so cute!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekiejuice/pseuds/shrekiejuice
Summary: robbe cursed as he clumsily spilled a glass of water on his bedside table, scrambling to clean it up before the mess reached his school books. because of how fast he sat up, his head surged with pain, making him hiss. his whole body was weak, so he left the water, not giving it another thought as he laid back down on his blue sheets. his brown hair was sticking every which way and his eyes were glossed over.he felt like crap, and that was being nice.orrobbe is feeling sick and sander comes to the rescue with soup!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	when you give me those ocean eyes

robbe cursed as he clumsily spilled a glass of water on his bedside table, scrambling to clean it up before the mess reached his school books. because of how fast he sat up, his head surged with pain, making him hiss. his whole body was weak, so he left the water, not giving it another thought as he laid back down on his blue sheets. his brown hair was sticking every which way and his eyes were glossed over. 

he felt like crap, and that was being nice.

he had been to the doctor the day before, where a nice lady in a white coat told him the flu test came back positive, making robbe let out a loud sigh. robbe always got the flu around february. it was like a curse. he had went to the doctor with sander, because he was technically an adult, and mama IJzermans wasn't feeling well either. after leaving the doctor's office, they went by the pharmacy to pick up his prescription. sander also suckered the pharmacist into giving robbe a dum-dum, saying, "this pretty boy here enjoys his sweets".

as robbe stared at the ceiling above him, he thought about what sander might be doing then. the angel-faced boy begged to stay the night with robbe, but the skater refused. he couldn't have sander get sick, it wasn't an option. so sander left after dropping robbe off at home, giving him a kiss on the head and a promise to Skype him later. robbe then checked up on his mama, who was already fast asleep, before robbe did the same.

so there robbe was, daydreaming about his boyfriend, when his phone starting ringing. robbe sat up slowing while fixing his hair and picking up his phone. on the screen, he saw his boyfriends picture and the name, "Jack Frost". he chuckled at the name his friend's added to the contact while robbe was drunk one night. the doe-eyed boy accepted the Skype call and his boyfriends grinning face popped up on his phone.

"hi baby!" sander said while tilting his head to the side, "how are you feeling?" robbe could see the academy behind him and students with artsy clothing bustling around.

"I'm feeling worse i think. my mama is better though, she's with some friends out at the market." robbe answered, looking at his boyfriend with an adoring face, wishing he could just touch the white-haired boy. he looked so happy, an amazing contrast to sander's mood a month ago. sander had gotten his medication adjusted and he felt so much better. he had also expressed that he felt a lot more relaxed with robbe, when britt had made him feel like he was being suffocated. 

"i love that you care so much about your mama. do you want me to come over? the rest of my classes aren't as important, i promise. i can bring some of your favorite soup?" sander asked, with his signature puppy dog eyes. there was no way robbe would give in. sander couldn't get sick. robbe wouldn't let that happen.

"hm... ok fine. yes please come over. but after school," robbe answered with a sigh, looking to his side at the glass of water that had spilled. one side of his french book was drenched, but robbe could deal with it. he turned his head back to his phone to find sander waving to someone in front of him.

"who's that?" robbe asked.

"noor, actually. i usually see her after lunch. she's cool." sander answers, looking at robbe with a curious face, seeing if it was ok to say that. sander knew that the skater was cool with noor now, but a lot happened between them. 

"yeah, the best. well, besides you..." robbe answered, giggling into his hand and just looking at sander, missing him.

"ok my angel, i have to get going. i will be there in 3 hours, ok?" sander said while he gave the brightest smile.

when robbe tried to answer, he gave a bad cough, making sander's smile drop. 

"don't worry robbe, i'll be there soon. drink water! promise me?" sander asked, giving a stern look

"yes, yes, ok. love you!" robbe said as he hung up the phone. he then sat his phone on the table as he slowly got up, his headache slightly better, but still throbbing. as he walked into the kitchen, his pills were sat on the counter. robbe took his dose with some water, following his boyfriend's instructions. he sat in front of the television, turning it on to some dumb sit-com and dozed off, hoping to feel a bit better when he woke up.

~

a hand was caressing his face when he woke up, sunlight beaming through the yellow curtains. it was a warm touch and a familiar one. the smell of sandlewood and charcoal filled robbe's senses and he lifted his head up to see the white-haired angel above him. robbe was sprawled out on the couch with sander sitting on one side with his legs criss-cross.

"looks who's up!" sander exclaimed, standing up and walking to the kitchen. robbe let out a groan and reached for sander to find nothing but a air. sander did that often. he made robbe want more, and the brown-haired boy wasn't complaining. 

robbe heard some clanking in the kitchen and robbe remembered what sander had said something about bringing him soup after school. that earned robbe's attention as the call started flooding back to his memory. how long has it been since he fell asleep...

"you ready to eat angel?" sander called from the kitchen. robbe answered back with a yes and walked to the kitchen, straight into sander's embrace. sander held the smaller boy tight and rubbed his back.

"yes. how was school?" robbe asked, setting himself on the counter as sander served both of them bowls of soup and waters, bringing their meals to the table.

"it was good actually. my visual art teacher announced that there will be an art show in april. he said i'd get to display some of my work." sander said, a smirk on his face as robbe brightened up and walked to the table where sander was.

"that's amazing. how are you so talented?" the skater said as he ran a hand through sander's hair, leading him to sit down and eat. 

"my inspiration is you, my love." sander answered with a serious face, causing robbe to throw his napkin at him. god, he was so cheesy. "now eat!"

robbe just laughed and continued to eat while he just let sander talk about his day. he had then realized his headache was gone and he wasn't as dizzy. the medicine must be helping. his phone gave out a ping and robbe looked down at it, seeing it was his mama. it read, "i'll be home in 30! love you!".

"what's that?" sander asked. 

"just mama. she'll be home soon." robbe answered while picking up his dishes and reaching out for sander's, causing sander to snatch all the dishes up, teasing robbe for being to sick to function. after cleaning up, they headed back to robbe's room. it was a mess, hoodies and oversized trousers all over the floor. robbe hadn't bothered cleaning it when he got sick and his mama had been down, so it stayed like this.

"wow robbe, this room looks very sexy." sander said while waggling his eyebrows up and down, grabbing robbe's waist as he looked around. robbe just shook his head and discarded his pants. he laid down on his bed, reaching out for sander. the older boy obliged, falling into his embrace. 

"sing to me" robbe whispered after a few minutes of holding each other. robbe expected sander to burst out into some outgoing bowie song, which robbe would love of course. but the skater was suprised when sander started humming 'ocean eyes' by billie eilish. it was calming and soft, making robbe's eyes heavy. in no time, robbe's arm was slung across sander's body and his head on the artist's shoulder. his breaths were balanced and even, indicating he was asleep. 

if sander had slowly gotten up after that to clean robbe's room, it didn't matter. and if afterward, he slipped back into bed with robbe, leaving soft kisses all over the smaller boy's face, wishing him a better day tomorrow, it didn't matter. and if robbe's mama peeked in the room while they were tangled up and asleep, it didn't matter. 

it didn't matter because the boys were together in that minute and that was it. sander and robbe.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first sobbe fic, hope you like. im sick today, so that's my inspo. 
> 
> go check me out on tumblr! @shrekie-juice


End file.
